Into the Badlands Wiki:Images
Images are a fundamental component to the Into The Badlands Wiki. Every article on the wiki must obtain at least one image. Images can be sorted into categories to build galleries for specific characters or groups. General File extension There are several file extensions that can be uploaded to Into the Badlands Wikia, with the most common being .JPG, .GIF, and .PNG'. The .PNG files are generally preferable due to its lossless data compression. Due to its distractions, .GIFs are not allowed on articles related to the series. .GIFs are only allowed on blogs and user pages. Copyright Every non-free image is used on the wiki under the auspices of the fair use doctrine of the United States Fair use law. This means that they are used for informational/educational purposes, meant to identify the subject of an article and to illustrate something directly relevant to the text in its immediate vicinity. Uploading and deleting Uploading images There are multiple ways to upload images to Into the Badlands Wiki. * For information on how to upload an image in an article, view the Help:Images tutorial. * To upload images directly, use Special:Upload (to upload a single image) or Special:MultipleUpload (to upload multiple images at once). Deleting images * Only the administrators of Into the Badlands Wiki can delete images. Please contact an administrator if you wish to delete an image. Infobox Infobox images An infobox image represents the subject of an article. If you want to replace a current infobox image with a new one, please propose the change in the profile image change discussion to get an approval from other contributors and admins. The criteria for a profile image should be: * High quality: Ideally, profile images should have high-definition image quality. * Good angle: The image should preferably depict the character from a front angle, with the face, shoulders or bust clearly visible. However, a 3/4 position is also acceptable. The character's face should not be tilted at an extreme angle. * Suitable expression: The expression should depict the typical personality of the character. The character should also not be talking. * Good lighting: Profile images should be bright enough so that the character is clearly visible. Avoid images that depict the character at nighttime or in poor lighting conditions. * Recent: The image should preferably depict the character's most recent and general appearance. Editing infobox images # Open the Infobox template on the edit page, click "edit" and then find the image parameter. # Type the image's file name into the parameter, adding "File:" before the actual image name. (For example, "File:Sunny.png") # Use the preview button to see if it works. Click the "Save page" button when finished. Replacement Replacing (overwriting an image) must only occur when the original file is of low resolution/quality. In this case, the original picture must be replaced by the exact same version (in better quality) and or another photo that meets the guidelines above. Replacing images # Click the small magnifying glass icon beneath the image. # Scroll down to the File History section and click the "Upload a new version of this file" link. # Click the browse button and locate the file you wish to upload from your computer. # In the "File changes" text box, briefly describe why you are uploading a new version of the image (for example, the new version may have higher image quality). # Click the "Upload file" button near the bottom of the page. Image categorizing Image galleries are created by being sort into categories. All images must be categorized into the correct categories. Filling out the license template for each image will automatically add the correct categories to an image. Categorizing using Source Mode After copying and pasting the license template to an image, insert the name of each character appearing on the image in the "categories" parameter, separating each name with a "|". Example: :| categories = Minerva|Tilda| The image will automatically be placed into the correct episode category after inserting the correct numerals into the "season" and "episode" parameters. Additionally, the information entered into the "license" and "source" parameters will automatically place the image into certain categories. For example, typing "comic" in the "source" parameter will automatically add the "Comics images" category to the image. For more information about what can be entered into the parameters, please view the instructions given on the license template. Categorizing using Visual Mode Categories can also be manually added to images by typing the correct categories in the "Categories" tab on the right side of the editing window. Category:Policy